


Adopting the Enemy

by Mom_Friend88



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anng nearly goes off on Ozai, Gen, Here we go tumblr, Katara mom-mode activated, Not Canon Compliant, Or at least at first, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar), pre-toph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Friend88/pseuds/Mom_Friend88
Summary: When Katara, Sokka, and Prince Zuko are locked in a cell together in the Fire Nation's temple while Aang speaks with Avatar Roku, the Water Tribe siblings learn an important truth about the enemy. How will they handle knowing the Prince hunting them is an abused teen? And how will Zuko handle being "captured" by his target?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 463
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. S1 E8. Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea off a tumblr post, where I'll also be posting the link to this story. Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I just realized the reason Roku's spirit was so strong at the Fire Temple was because he DIED THERE.

“Why did you help the Avatar?”

The traitorous sage sat kneeling on the floor, his wrists bound behind him. He glared into Prince Zuko’s eyes unflinchingly. “Because it was once the sages’ duty. It is still our duty.”

A slow clapping came from behind the prince. He whorled around to see Commander Zhao and his men approaching. But it should’ve been impossible! How could he have tracked Zuko here?

“What a moving and heartfelt performance!” A cold smirk settled over Zhao’s features. He was glad, no, smug and elated to have dropped into such a moment. Once again riding off the achievements of lower-ranking men. “I’m certain the Firelord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him.”

The eldest sage, one who had served the temple his whole life, as was dictated by his father, bowed before the soldier. “Commander Zhao.” He acknowledged. One must always acknowledge those who are above you, he’d been taught, but the commander paid him no mind.

“And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn’t work.” That self-satisfied smirk again. Zuko wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Maybe with a sweep kick or an old-fashioned punch. But he knew better. He was the banished prince, and any assault on an officer would only make his predicament worse.

“Two traitors in one day,” Zhao continued. “The Firelord will be pleased.”

“You’re too late Zhao!” Zuko spat. “The Avatar’s inside and the doors are sealed.”

Zuko’s own smug statement died in the air once he saw Zhao’s unwavering confidence. “No matter.” He said. “Sooner or later, he has to come out.” The cruel look on his face. For a moment Zuko thought he meant to kill the Avatar, but as great a fool as he thought Zhao was, only the truly idiotic would kill a man who could reincarnate as the Avatar could. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt the boy however.

Zhao spared a look at the two Water Tribe children, then to Prince Zuko. “Throw them in the dungeon.” He ordered. “I will be taking them all to the Firelord personally.”

The sages exchanged looks, inevitably looking to the eldest to speak for them. “Commander,” He said, bowing low once more. “This temple…it has no dungeons to speak of.” The sage knew this was no good, disappointing a powerful political figure was no way to climb the ranks, and he’d already come so far by becoming a sage of the temple. “But there is the hall of meditation.” He added. “There are no windows and it can be locked from the outside.”

“Very well put them there-oh but not him.” Zhao said, when the sages moved to take the fifth sage as well as the children. Zhao smirked once again down at his fallen enemy. “I want this one to watch as the man he sacrificed his position for is taken away in chains.”

Katara and Sokka both kicked and protested as they were led away. The sage who helped them was chained to a column near the giant door. They were unceremoniously thrown to the ground inside a short hall, the walls and floor made of metal, as all Fire Nation structures seemed to be. That Fire Nation prince who’d been hunting them since the South Pole was thrown in with them. They both jumped up for a fight, but the prince simply glared at them as he took a seat in the corner.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other. If the prince wasn’t going to be an issue, then they could focus on helping Aang. They took seats on the opposite end of the hall so they wouldn’t be heard. “What’s the plan?” Katara whispered.

Sokka shook his head, looking around the room for anything they could use to escape. There were empty incense burners next to thin meditation mats every few feet, but like the other hidden door in the temple, the room could only be accessed by firebending into a hole in the wall, on the _other side_ of the door. There was a small window in the door, but it was too small to get through. “I don’t know.” He whispered back. “We might have to wait for Aang to save us.”

“But who’ll save Aang?” Katara said.

Sokka could only shrug. “He’s the Avatar, he’s gotta have something up his sleeve, right?”

“I hope you’re right.”

With that the siblings fell into a dower silence. That is, until they heard the faint muttering from the Fire Nation prince.

“Oh _spirits_ , this is bad. Why didn’t I just listen to Uncle? Stupid stupid _stupid_. He’s going to _kill_ me.” Zuko’s head was spinning. How could he have been so foolish as to come here? His father would never understand now, not with Zhao in control of the story. He broke the blockade chasing the Avatar, as his father wanted. But now Zhao had the Avatar. Zuko doubted he’d get a second to even see his father before being executed, or worse, burnt once again.

“Hey!” Called the Water Tribe boy. “Why are you panicking? You’re the prince! We’re the ones traveling with the Avatar. Shouldn’t you be out there waiting for him with your buddies?”

“Yeah.” Said the girl. “Why did they even lock you in here with us?”

“I’m banished, you idiots. By crossing back into Fire Nation territory I’ve committed treason and disrespected my father’s decree. He’ll be furious with me!” How stupid were these peasants? Did the really not understand the honor involved? His father was the Firelord! He couldn’t let such blatant disrespect stand against him. No, Zuko would have to be severely punished. As it was banishment with a chance to regain his standing and honor was already more than Zuko could’ve ever asked for. And yet here he was, back behind Fire Nation lines, without the Avatar. Zuko had failed.

“Well, I mean the Fire Lord is your dad, isn’t he?” The girl said. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yeah, he couldn’t be that mad at you.” Added the boy.

Zuko huffed. They really did no nothing. “The last time I disrespected him, he burnt half my face off.”

That seemed to shut them up, at least for a minute. The sibling’s eyes went wide in shock, and they looked at each other, then back at Zuko. “Great spirits,” the boy breathed. “That’s awful.”

“What?” Zuko blinked. “No, it’s not. It was my fault.”

The girl kept muttering in astonishment under her breath, she was freaking out. Her brother, or at least Zuko figured it was her brother, spoke up. “Dude, I can’t stress enough how that was not your fault.”

“First of all, I’m not a dude. I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. And secondly, you don’t know what you’re talking about. It _was_ my fault. _I_ was the one who spoke out of turn disrespected him in front of an entire war council. He had every right to execute me if he saw fit. Banishing me was a mercy.”

“Hold up, he _banished and burnt half your face off_ because you talked out of turn at a meeting!?”

“Well, yes. I also insulted one of his generals, but he was planning on sacrificing an untrained unit for no reason!” Zuko felt his blood begin to biol, remembering that old man. He didn’t regret saying what he did, but doing it out of turn was unacceptable. He didn’t like the way the siblings were looking a each other now, like they were having a silent conversation. “Quit judging me!” He snapped.

Screams came from outside. Through the window everyone could see bright flames wash through the temple. Within seconds the traitorous sage was at the door, opening it. “Hurry! Avatar Roku is destroying the temple!” He ushered the children out of the hall, but the girl stopped.

“We have to get Aang!” She cried. As everyone turned the corner, what was standing in the young Avatar’s place froze everyone in place. Avatar Roku. Zuko had heard stories of the last great Avatar, how he disappeared after Firelord Sozin, Zuko’s grandfather, had officially begun the war. Avatar Roku stood at the chamber door, flames wrapped around him in a protective orb, his eyes glowed an eerie blue.

“What’s going on?” Zuko asked. “What-.” Before Zuko’s eyes, Avatar Roku disappeared, and in his place, on wobbly legs with his eyes closed, stood the small new Avatar, apparently named Aang.

The Water Tribe girl ran forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, but he stood up on his own quickly. “We have to get out of here!” Came his high voice. A strange winged creature flew over and landed on the boy’s shoulders. Aang and the girl ran past her brother and Zuko, who was still standing dumbfounded at the display of power the new Avatar had displayed.

The temple shook around them, and through the smoke and dust Zuko could hear Zhao shouting orders and cursing the Avatar. This was Zuko’s chance to grab the Avatar for himself. The boy looked drained as he shot plumes of dust and redirected the rubble now falling from the ceiling. He sent a wave of fire to block the Avatar’s path, then another at his feet to cripple him, but the boy wasn’t completely powerless. He jumped over the fire and sent the prince flying with a single gust from his foot.

Zuko hit a column, then landed hard on the hot stone floor, his head spinning. He stood up, nearly vomiting in the process.

“Wait!” Sokka cried, as they neared the exit. “We need to get Zuko.”

“What!?” Aang looked at his friends like they were crazy.

“Yeah!” Said Katara. “He can’t chase us if he’s already with us, right?”

Aang hadn’t had much time to properly adjust to life 100 years after he’d run away, but there was one thing he was sure of; he could trust his friends. He gave them a nod, and continued to clear a path in front of them. Sokka darted back to the shaking prince, who looked rather dazed in his opinion, and grabbed him by the arm.

Zuko couldn’t see straight, or really think straight for that matter, but he was fairly certain the Water Tribe siblings now had him slung between them, one of the prince’s arms over each of their shoulders as they ran from the temple.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Asked the girl. “He wants to hurt Aang.”

“Yeah but…” The boy faltered, but only for a second. “Isn’t this what we do now? Help victims of the Fire Nation?”

Before he could protest that he wasn’t a victim, but rather a future ruler of the Fire Nation, Zuko passed out.


	2. S1 E9 The Waterbending Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to like this re-imagining. I hope I live up to your expectations. :)

He was right _there_ , sure, tied up and unconscious, but he was still laying _right there_. Right in the saddle next to his friends. Aang shivered and gripped Appa’s reins tighter. What had those two been thinking? Bringing that teenager along from Roku’s temple. He’d already threatened their lives before! Did Katara and Sokka think they could change his mind? They didn’t have time for this! Between running from the Fire Nation and now that comet coming by summer’s end, Aang had to focus on learning all four elements, and in like a 12th of the time normal Avatars learned them! Aang’s leg began to thump and shake, earning a grunt from Appa.

“Sorry buddy.” Aang whispered. Fire Nation or not, Aang still felt it was rude to be loud when another person was sleeping.

“Aang?” Katara leaned over the side of Appa’s saddle. “Are you doing ok?”

No, Aang wanted to scream. He was not ok. First he finds out there’s a giant Death Comet coming to give the Fire Lord a massive powerup, then he has to master all four elements, _and then_ he has to defeat the Fire Lord before the comet gets here, which means he’s only got a couple of months _max_ , and NOW his friends have decided to adopt the Firelord’s SON. So no, Aang was not ok. He took in a deep breath, and let it go slowly. Just as Monk Gyatso had taught him. “I still don’t understand why _he’s_ here, but ugggh.” Aang leaned back into Appa’s fur, the soft texture something he’d taken comfort in since he was little. “Roku said I had to master all four elements, and we’re still weeks out from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“But you’ve already mastered airbending haven’t you?” Sokka asked. “You should be able to master the other three in no time!” Sokka flashed one of his signature smiles, but Aang only frowned.

Thankfully, Katara had an idea. “Don’t worry Aang, you can do it. If you want, I could try and teach you some of what I’ve learned.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course! We just need a source of water.” Katara and Aang both glanced down at the world below, green fields and forests spread out for miles.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Sokka joked. “I’m sure we’ll find a nice big puddle for you two to splash around in.”

Even the wafting smell of fresh tea couldn’t calm the fear raging inside Iroh’s mind. Zuko was missing, missing and potentially still within Fire Nation waters. No, that was unlikely. Zhao had lost him in the destruction of the temple, and his son- _nephew_ \- was too smart to be caught again within the Fire Nation. Iroh had long since taught the boy to swim over the many trips to Ember Island when he was little. But what if he had been caught? Zuko often let his emotions and sense of duty intrude upon what was truly important, and should he be brought to Ozai….Iroh didn’t dare finish the thought.

“Sir.” The captain of the ship looked over the older man. “I-the crew was wondering where we should go next, seeing as without Zuko we are no longer in danger of being arrested, Sir.” He added for good measure.

Iroh thought for a moment. The ship was currently at open sea just around the third island down from the temple. It had been Zuko’s designated meeting point, but when Iroh had seen the smoke billowing through the sky, he knew the boy would not be coming. They’d waited an hour for the scout to return, and sure enough Zuko’s smaller boat was gone, but even he knew to return to his uncle before chasing after the Avatar. Did he not? Again, Zuko had a habit of letting his emotions get the better of him in many situations. Iroh took a long sip from his teacup. “He would not go any deeper into the Fire Nation.” He decided. “We will check every island from here to the edge of the Fire Nation, then head to the closest ports in the Earth Kingdom. We must find my nephew, before it is too late.”

Zuko’s head was pounding. Who knew the kid could hit so hard? And what was that firebending? Zuko had never seen such power. Then again, the boy was obviously challenging Roku somehow, so it wasn’t his own power. But it could be, someday.

He took stalk of his surroundings. He was bound at the wrists and ankles, with the ropes connecting to each other and then wrapping around a tree. He heard running water. The prince rolled his head to the side lazily, his temples pounding but vision slowly sharpening. Between the trees of the forest he spotted a riverbank, and…that giant beast was on his back in the water. The Water Tribe boy on his stomach, picking between the animal’s paws (toes? Beans?) with…a tree branch? “Yeah, don’t get too happy. You’ve gotta do me next.” The boy said. The great monster opened its mouth and shook. Was it…laughing?

A wave a nausea hit him and Zuko groaned. How disgraceful, getting hurt so much so easily. And by a _rock_. Zuko shifted his limbs in his bindings, the ropes were tight and expertly tied. Though he’d never admit that to his captors; they were yet another thing to feel disgraced about. How could he allow himself to be taken hostage by a bunch of kids? **Well, you’re just a teenager**. The words the little monk had span at him in the South nagged at him. He was no ordinary teenager. He was a prince of the Fire Nation, a position that had taught Zuko from a young age to much more honorable and respectful than that of a peasant or ordinary child. The boy knew nothing. Zuko huffed a plume of fire in frustration. He didn’t have his honor anymore.

As Zuko was about to set his bindings ablaze when a giant wave washed its way over the bank, soaking the ropes completely. The prince gagged and sputtered. Where had the wave come from? He couldn’t burn away wet ropes, not until he dried them out first. He heated his hands as he heard the kids talking.

“You just practiced our supplies down the river!” Cried the boy.

“Uhhh, sorry.” Said the high-pitched voice of the Avatar, though Zuko couldn’t see him. “I’m sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.”

“My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender.” The boy grumbled. _That_ gave Zuko pause. The Avatar didn’t know any other element? That couldn’t be right, he’d waterbent at the South Pole hadn’t he? Though his eyes had been glowing. Did this mean he could only use such power in the Avatar State? So the boy only knew airbending then. This was very good news, without the knowledge of firebending or fire-resistance of earthbending the boy could only blow air at Zuko. **Ah, but nephew, those gusts are already strong enough to nock you out. Ha ha!** Zuko’s face scrunched up at the though of Uncle Iroh being the voice of reason, as always.

“But what do we do with him?” Asked the Water Tribe girl. With that, Zuko snapped his eyes shut, if they thought he was still unconscious, maybe they’d be dumb enough to leave him be and he could escape while they went shopping.

“We can’t just leave him here.” Said the Avatar. A low rumbling came from the large beast and Zuko tensed. They wouldn’t just feed him to the bison and be done with him, would they? They didn’t exactly have any incentive to keep him alive. The Avatar laughed. “I know buddy, you’d be a great guard, but I don’t want you catching fire when he wakes up.”

“If he wakes up.”

“Sokka!” Snapped the girl.

“What? I’m just saying the guy hasn’t made a single sound since we took him.”

“Yeah, and I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did you take him with us?”

Huh, Zuko never thought he’d get an answer this quickly.

“Well…” He could see the boy -Sokka- glancing up the river, probably at his sister.

“Aang.” The girl said. “The prince…”

“Is really messed up in the head.” Finished Sokka. “And we figured, why not try to unmess it?”

 _What!?_ Zuko nearly sat up completely. Him? Messed up in the head? Who did these peasants think they were!? A strange clicking came up from behind him. The prince turned and screamed as a flying lemur came hurling at him, grabbing onto and wrapping around his head. The prince thrashed and screamed in surprise.

“Momo!” The Avatar cried, prying the animal off Zuko’s face. “Don’t lick that! You don’t know where he’s been!”

Zuko sat up, grumbling as the Avatar back away from him with that abomination on his shoulders. “What are we supposed to do with him now?” He asked his friends.

Sokka rummaged around his pack, apparently one of the few not to have washed down the river, and pulled out a bladed club. “I could knock him out again.” He offered.

“Sokka!” The girl snapped.

“Wha-Don’t give him our names!” Sokka snapped, pointing at Zuko with the club. “He could use them to track us!”

“How?” Asked the Avatar.

Sokka’s eyes narrowed at Zuko, staring hard into the prince’s one good eye. “I, I don’t know!” He looked to his friends, again waving and pointing with his club. “His…his Fire Nation trickery!”

“Fire Nation trickery?” The girl asked, crossing her arms.

“You know what I mean! Either way one of us is going to have to stay behind and guard him.”

Zuko’s stomach took that moment to let loose the loudest grumble he’d ever experienced. How long had it been since he’d eaten? In fact, how long had he been unconscious? He’d only had a sparce breakfast after training the day of the solstice.

“Or,” the girl offered. “We could just take him with us.”

“Huh! And give him chance to run away or capture Aang?”

“I for one would like to stay uncaptured.” Said the Avatar.

“Sokka, it’s just like you said. This guy has been tracking us everywhere we go, even if he did run away, do you really think we wouldn’t just see him again in a few days?”

Sokka grumbled. “Fine, but he can’t go out in that.” He gestured to Zuko’s clothing. “Everyone for a 100 miles would know he’s Fire Nation.

“Sokka, it’s a trading town. Dozens of people are dressed like Fire Nation.”

“But not royal Fire Nation! He has to take off the armor _at least_.”

“Hey, who said I’d even go with you willingly?” Zuko snapped. The arrogance of these people.

“We’ll feed you.” Coaxed the Avatar.

Within half an hour, Zuko’s arms were loaded high with various sacks of food, freshwater, and about a dozen other materials like sewing thread and something suspiciously smelling of animal fat and spices. “How could you three possibly eat this much?” He asked.

“Well we have to feed Appa and Momo too, Sky bison love snacks.” The Avatar told him. “And check out his whistle I got!” The Avatar produced a bone bison whistle and proudly held it up for Zuko to see. “Neat huh?” The boy took a huge gulp of air and blew on the whistle. Zuko flinched away out of reflex, only to frown when it didn’t work.

“Aang, maybe I should hold onto the money from now on.” Said the girl.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” He handed over the last few copper pieces they had. How did they go around with such little money? Even as a banished prince Zuko had a small store of gold pieces and plenty of smaller items he could sell in a pinch still within the hull of his ship.

“Maybe things will be cheaper along the docks.” Sokka suggested. “And we can check on any Water Tribe ships.”

“Water Tribe ships?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, our dad’s off fighting in the war, but some of his ships might be docking for supplies down here. It’s unlikely, but worth a shot.” The girl explained.

So, their father was a soldier off at war. No wonder there had been no men in the South, Zuko had assumed some of them had just been out hunting. What could a people so small as the Southern Water Tribe do against a great country like the Fire Nation?

“You there!” Called an odd and vaguely unpleasant voice. “I can see from your clothing that you’re world traveling types! Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?”

“Sure!” Said the Avatar. “What are curios?”

The greasy man paused. “I’m not entirely sure, but we got em!” He through an arm around the Avatar and led him into the narrow ship. The other’s followed, but Zuko paused. The red sails, barnacle covered wooden ship, the golden rings through the one man’s ears. These guys were obviously pirates. Sokka noticed Zuko’s hesitation, but clearly misinterpreted it.

“C’mon, man. Let’s at least check it out.” And he led Zuko up the plank.

Inside were dozens of oddities. Feathered caps, barrels of pickled foods, some giant platter with a black and white owl’s head painted on it. Zuko paused at a jeweled monkey the Water Tribe girl was staring at. It was so tacky and needlessly extravagant. Uncle Iroh would’ve loved it. Zuko frowned. How was his uncle handling his disappearance? He would’ve noticed Zuko was missing by now. But what his uncle would do is a different question. Part of Zuko hoped his uncle would look for him, he was after all pretty much all the family he had left. Well, he had his father, even if that relationship was a bit rocky at the moment, and…well _technically_ Zuko also still had his sister, Azula, but that was…no. The larger part of Zuko argued that his uncle would be completely within his right to go back to his normal life. Iroh wasn’t banished, so if he wanted to go back to his home and drink tea for the rest of his life, Zuko couldn’t really blame him. All the man had done since running around with Zuko was play games, music, make jokes, and drink tea. He clearly didn’t want to track the Avatar, and instead stayed because…. well, Zuko wasn’t completely sure why he stayed. 

“Wait a minute.” Sokka said. “Sea faring traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise? And pet reptile birds!? You guys are pirates!”

“It took you this long to figure that out?” Zuko grumbled. How had these children evaded him for this long?

“We prefer to think of ourselves as, high risk traders.” Said the younger pirate, his overweigh captain with the lizard parrot standing behind the counter.

Aang went over with the girl to try and haggle with the pirate captain. A stupid idea really, pirates only liked to haggle when it was them getting the cheaper price.

“Ooo, are these boomerangs?” Sokka pulled Zuko over to a section of pegs on the wall tucked behind a group of rolled up rugs. “What do you think of this one?” Sokka held up a rounded metal boomerang decorated with gold-colored flames and intricate flowers.

“All its missing is a sundress and flower crown.” Zuko scoffed. A dull throb reminding him of when this very boy had hit him over the head with one.

Sokka frowned and put it back. “You could’ve just said you didn’t like it.” He was just about to pick up another when his sister came out of no where and ushered them out of the ship.

They didn’t make it a few feet from the ship when the pirate from before started yelling at them to stop. The Avatar turned around. “Ah finally coming to their senses, are they?” Seven men jumped form the ship, all arms and ready for a fight. The young monk’s face fell.

“I don’t think these pirates are here to trade with us.” Said the girl.

“Then we fight.” Said Zuko.

“Run!” Cried the Avatar.

The three made a mad dash from the docks, forcing Zuko to either follow or be captured. He couldn’t take on seven armed men without help, not if he wanted to avoid using his firebending. Even in a port town, a firebender would never go unnoticed.

Zuko ran with the others, dodging strangers and smaller stands. Sokka’s sister successfully took one out by freezing a puddle. And the Avatar blasted an entire cabbage stand at some of the others, much to the dismay of the vendor. They rounded the corner only to be met with the remaining three, all armed with bladed weapons. Zuko dropped to a fighting stance, supply bags still in hand, but if nothing else they’d make decent bludgeoning tools. Sokka didn’t seem to care, he grabbed Zuko by the arm and pulled him along with the others.

“I hope that lemur of yours has 9 lives!” Called a pirate.

The group ran into a dead end at the end of the alley. The pirates grinned. “So,” said the one from before. “Who gets to taste the steel of my blades first?”

“No thanks.” Spat the Avatar, sending a giant gust of wind with his staff. He kicked up dust and small stones, blinding the pirates.

“Finally!” said Zuko. He dropped the bags and sprinted full force at the pirates.

“Zuko don’t! I can-“ The Avatar’s words were cut short as Zuko descended on their pursuers. With them blinded, he wrestled one of the bladed staffs from the men and wacked him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. He then used the same weapon to trip up the next one, claiming the dual blades for his own, which he used to cut the third’s weapon up the shaft and kicked him in the head. All three men were down in a matter of seconds.

Zuko looked back at the others, all stunned in silence. Then he paused. He was now armed, with the Avatar cornered. He could escape, or maybe even capture the Avatar for himself.

Iroh had been checking each stall in the marketplace, speaking with every vendor for signs of a young man with a scared face. And, as was only polite, Iroh may have made a purchase or two while he was searching. Who would turn down such nice items at such fair prices? Everyone seemed to point him in different directions, though they had definitely seen a man matching Zuko’s description in the market that afternoon. His questioning eventually led him to an interesting red flagged ship on the docks.

Iroh was about to question the rather interesting gentleman with the reptilian bird when a handsome little creature caught his eye. A mischievous grinning monkey styled with dazzling rubies. “Oh, Zuko will adore you.” Smiled Iroh, picking up the hefty primate to take it to the counter.

“There’s no sign of any of them, the girl or the scared grumpy boy she was traveling with.”

Iroh’s interest was piqued. “Excuse me gentlemen, but did you say a scared grumpy boy?”

Zuko through down the swords. “We should go before the other catch up to us.” The groups shocked faces morphed into grins and they all ran from the market together.

“I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys were terrible.” The Avatar said, relaxing on a rock near the river.

“I know.” Said the girl. “That’s why I took this.” She held out a neatly wrapped scroll, the ends designed to look like crashing waves. A waterbending scroll.

“No way.” The Avatar said in disbelief.

“Isn’t it great!?” She seemed genuinely excited, like she didn’t know what she’d really just done. Zuko couldn’t believe it, these people really were children, and stupid.

“No wonder they were trying to chop us up!” Sokka said. “You stole their waterbending scroll.”

The girl’s face grew smug. “I prefer to think of it as, high-risk trading.”

The Avatar laughed. “Good one Katara.”

“Sokka where do you think they got it?” She continued. “They stole it from a waterbender!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Sokka snapped. “You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some fancy splashes!” Clearly Sokka was the logical one of the group. It made sense, since he seemed to be the oldest. Nevertheless, another thing was made poignantly clear, Katara didn’t know much waterbending either. These people were so inexperienced, why were they traveling alone so far from the Poles? Had…had they been banished too?

“These are real waterbending forms! You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending!” Katara argued.

“Psst, whatever.” Sokka grabbed some of the bags from Zuko’s arms, as he’d picked them back up after dropping the swords. “C’mon Zuko, I’ll show you where we can put all this.”

Zuko was a bit hesitant to leave. If he could watch what they were doing, he could get a better idea as to the Avatar’s normal power levels and skills. However, if he didn’t do as they said, they might tie him up and knock him out again. Zuko was skilled, and clearly stronger than each of them in a 1v1 fight, but all three at the same time might be a challenge. Not to mention that giant sky bison, or if the Avatar could summon Roku again. Zuko might be wrong about a lot of things, but he knew his limits. A fully-powered Avatar was too strong for him to take on alone. It had been the whole reason he’d asked his uncle to come along on the Avatar hunt in the first place. Surly the Dragon of the West could go toe to toe with a hundred-year-old Avatar long enough to capture him, or at least that had been Zuko’s thinking, before finding out he was actually 12.

He followed Sokka through the woods, walking in an awkward silence. If nothing else, Zuko may as well try to get on his boy’s good side. Getting them to trust him and let his guard down might work in catching them off guard so he could capture the Avatar. “I agree with you.” He tried.

“What?”

“I mean about your sister. Stealing that scroll has put everyone at risk.”

Sokka turned to look at Zuko, frowning. For second Zuko thought he’d screwed up, but Sokka didn’t look angry, in fact he looked defeated. “She didn’t mean to, she just-.” Sokka sighed, but kept walking. “She’s been the only waterbender in our tribe her whole life. No one’s ever been there to teach her any of this stuff, you know? She’s completely self-taught so…I’m just worried she’s going to horde the scroll and isn’t actually going to do what’s best for Aang.” Sokka tied the band of one of the bags to the bison’s saddle, which lay in the grass off to the side of their camp.

“Would she really do that?”

Sokka shook his head. “I hope not, but she can get carried away.”

“Maybe we should watch them.” Zuko suggested. “You know, make sure he gets to learn something.” This was perfect. He could watch the Avatar train after all, and if the monk got blocked by Katara, Zuko may be able to get the siblings to fight, making an opening for him to grab the Avatar.

Sokka looked suspicious. “You…want Aang to learn new moves?”

Zuko set the bags he was holding on the bison’s saddle. “I don’t, but I don’t have much of a say here do I?”

Katara had apologized far too fast. Zuko needed a new plan. If these people got along this well, then he couldn’t rely on them fighting to separate them. He needed to capture the Avatar and get them both back to the Fire Nation, and since they were currently right on the coast of the Earth Kingdom closest to the Fire Nation border, it might end up being his only real chance. With his ship and crew gone, Zuko would also have to steal a ship from the docks. He regretted throwing down his swords, but it had seemed the best option to make them trust him. Something he clearly needed to build up, once the topic of sleeping arrangements came up. They each refused to sleep while he was awake and free. A fair assumption to be completely honest. Sokka again offered to knock Zuko out again, but this time with a joking smile. The Avatar suggested maybe tying him up would be enough, but Katara pointed out Zuko was a firebender, so any rope would be easy to escape. The argument was settled, when the Avatar’s bison pinned Zuko to the ground with a single hand (paw?).

“Appa!” The Avatar laughed. “You’re always here to solve our problems aren’t you buddy?”

“Wha-get me out from under this thing!”

“Hm, no, I don’t think we will.” Katara smiled.

“Night Zuko.”

“Yeah, goodnight Zuko.”

“Sleep tight Zuko!”

“Ugghhhh.”

“Should we stop to search the woods?” The pirate captain turned to look at Iroh.

“You may search it if you wish, but I imagine a waterbending scroll would be rather useless if they didn’t have access to water.”

The pirate captain gave a curt nod, if nothing else, he seemed to respect Iroh, but pirates could never be fully trusted. Iroh prayed to the spirits that his nephew was ok, and that the pirates wouldn’t hurt him once he was found. He wondered if he was actually with the girl who’d stollen the waterbending scroll. He hoped so, though Iroh couldn’t see why they might be traveling together.

The Dragon of the West was pulled from his thoughts as the distant sounds of frustration traveled over the water. The second a scroll was mentioned the men made haste in getting there.

Zuko had seen Katara sneak off in the night. Zuko’s first instinct had been to call out to the others, tell them that she’d stollen the scroll for herself, but then an idea struck him. An idea that must’ve been from all those years of Azula’s cruel mind games rubbing off on him. He would save the information for later, let Katara fester in her own quilt until the team was at a stressful point, then Zuko would innocently ask about it. If he chose his moment well, he could facture the entire team. With that matter settled, Zuko fell asleep, only to be woke up again by Sokka screaming.

They were being ambushed! Zuko struggled under Appa’s weight, but ultimately had to wait for the beast to stand up and fight before Zuko could escape its fury, and admittedly soft, prison. He barely stood up before a net came flying out of the woods and incapacitated him once again. He grumbled as he was dragged off to the riverfront that he was _going to anyway_. Stupid pirates.

He was going to start setting stuff on fire before he was actually released an he saw the man who was standing with the pirates. “Uncle!” Zuko cried. The man broke out into a giant grin and hugged his nephew tightly.

“You... you were looking for me?”

“Of course! Why would I ever abandon my favorite nephew?”

“Uncle, I’m your _only_ nephew.”

The pirate captain huffed. “Yeah, this is all very touching. If you could just give us our scroll old man we’ll be on our way.”

Zuko looked over to see the Avatar and his friends tied up, and Iroh had the scroll. Zuko took it from him. “Hand over the monk and we’ll give it to you.” Iroh sighed, accepting the turn of events.

“You watch it kid, I could gut you like a fish.”

Zuko frowned. “I wonder how much this is really worth.” Zuko set a hand ablaze and held the scroll over it. All the pirates went still. “A lot apparently.” Zuko smirked.

“Wait a minute.” Said Sokka. “You guys are really going to hand over _the Avatar_ for a stupid piece of parchment?”

“Shut up Sokka.” Zuko snapped.

“Your friend is the Avatar?” Asked the pirate captain.

Unfortunately for Zuko, Sokka kept talking. “Sure is, and I bet he’ll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll.”

“Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!” Zuko said. He was tired of playing nice with these people. He would never get his honor back if someone else turned in the Avatar.

For his credit, the Avatar didn’t seem to happy with his friend either. “Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth.”

“I’m just sayin’,” Sokka said, getting cockier by the second. “It’s bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Firelord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set _for life_.”

The next words that came out of the pirate captain’s mouth made Zuko’s blood boil. “Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred more with the reward we’ll get for the kid.”

Zuko growled, then he along with some of his men shot plumes of flames at the pirates. The fight that ensued was a mess. The pirates through down smoke pellets, meaning Zuko’s men were fighting blind. No one could fight blind. Zuko hooked the scroll into his belt, then glanced behind him to see the pirate captain, armed and ready to strike.

Zuko shot fire at him, but the man was skilled in fighting benders with a sword. He nearly took Zuko’s ear off at one point. He was so distracted fighting the man, that he almost missed the one behind them looping a rope around the scroll and snatching it from Zuko’s belt. The prince turned in time to see the Avatar’s pet lemur steal it from the man and fly off with it. Good riddance as far as Zuko was concerned.

His now had to fight two pirates, or at least he would have, if Uncle Iroh wouldn’t have come out from behind the man and clocked in over the head, knocking the man out. “Good one Uncle!”

“Behind you!” He called back.

Zuko turned to duck under the captain’s blade. On one hand it was good to finally have an opponent that wasn’t scared of hurting Zuko like his men were, but on the other hand, this was an enemy that actually wanted to hurt Zuko. He ducked and moved, trying to stay in such close proximity to the captain that his blade would be useless. At one point he dashed pass a swipe only to have a familiar hand grab him by the pony tail.

“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see that your own ship has set sail?” Scolded Iroh.

“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Zuko said.

“It’s no proverb.” Iroh said, pointing to the pirate ship, which had set sail back down the river. Zuko laughed as the captain cursed and took off down the bank. A laugh that died once Zuko saw the pirates had commandeered his own vessel. “Hey!” He cried. “That’s my boat! C’mon Uncle.”

Zuko was sprinting down the banks. He watched as the pirates borded their own ship to fight, and then get defeated by a non-bender, his novice sister, and the young Avatar. Zuko would’ve laughed again, if the Avatar didn’t then jump off the waterfall to be caught by Appa. That whistle of his must’ve worked after all.

“My boat!” Zuko cried, watching the small ship capsize and sink at the foot of the waterfall. The fact that the pirates were among the wreckage was only a small consolation. He ignored the captain, who was trying to carefully scale down the rockface and get to them. Iroh came panting up behind Zuko, gasping, but also smiling.

“We’ve lost them again.” Zuko said, defeated. He’d been so close! He should’ve captured them in the market when he’d had swords.

“At least we are together again.” Iroh said, smiling. “And I have great news! I was able to buy a tsungi horn from the marketplace, now we can have music nights on the ship.”

Zuko frowned. This man really was an oaf, no wonder he’d stayed around Zuko for so long. “That’s great Uncle. Really great.”


	3. S1: E10.5 The Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own little filler episode with some wholesome uncle-nephew bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to say thank you for reading this little story of mine. I plan to write this through to the end of the OG series, though posting may be a bit irregular since I have college starting up again, but I will finish it! 
> 
> Also, I decided to skip episode 10 for the most part, in the idea that I’m not rewriting any of the GAang’s interactions with Jet. Instead I’m going to write my own little mini adventure from Zuko’s perspective. I also have to skip episode 11 for the same reason, as Zuko just doesn’t interact with the GAang again until episode 12.
> 
> Plus, as a bit of hidden fun, I wanted to point out that in the last chapter the reason Sokka asked Zuko's opinion on a flame-design boomerang was because he intended to buy Zuko his own.

Zuko had quickly learned to take comfort in solitude. There was no Azula to taunt him, no Fire Nation men to push their expectations onto him, and best of all, no one to stare at his scar. At his dishonor.

The low rumblings and soft creeks of the metal ship as it drifted through the salty waters was a great comfort, no matter how much he’d despised it at first.

Zuko had hated the ship when he first came aboard. The windowless rooms, the stiff edges and corners such a stark contrast to the soft rugs and sloping halls he was used to. Worst of all had been the crew, with their judgmental looks and the captain’s air of superiority over him. It took time, but Zuko eventually learned of the benefits the ship had to offer, one of which was most unexpected.

The ship was old, it had seniority over Zuko by nearly a decade, having originally been a ship built for the war before a newer model was designed. It didn’t have the size or durability for naval battle, which is why Zuko had been able to afford it in the first place. Yes, the ship was old, and it was through those many years of sailing that the salt from the sea had worked its way into the very bones of the place. In the quiet corners of his room, Zuko could close his eyes and smell it. The salt and persistent smell of his uncle’s tea, it reminded him of one place. Somewhere he kept all his happiest memories. Ember Island.

It had been Iroh’s idea to sail in order to search for the Avatar, as traveling on foot would be a much higher expense. **And this way you will be able to rest while on the move**. Iroh had said **. A good man needs his rest**. Zuko suspected his uncle couldn’t care less about capturing the Avatar. No, he didn’t care about the Avatar at all. He came for another reason; he’d said it was to teach Zuko more firebending, but Zuko suspected the man was simply lonely.

Zuko had never met his aunt Ezna, but he’d heard she was a kind, quiet woman. Iroh had only ever told the story once, one night on Ember Island, and Zuko had never asked again. He didn’t want to see his uncle so close to tears.

She’d been a gardener, and worked at a tea shop on Ember Island that Zuko’s mother had introduced Iroh to on his first visit. She’d died in childbirth when Zuko’s cousin Lu Ten was born. Zuko’s mom had later added to the story, explaining that Iroh had been very careful in his courtship of her. Apparently, he’d visited the tea shop every day during several family visits until Ezna knew not only his name, but his tea order by heart. They’d gotten married before Iroh’s first battle in the military, and returned to be greeted by a tiny Lu Ten.

Someone nocked on Zuko’s door, disturbing his mediation. Even if he hadn’t actually meditated for over an hour now. “Come in.”

Iroh opened the door with his back, carrying in his hands a tea tray. “I thought you may want to talk about what happened.”

Without waiting for Zuko to respond, Iroh set the tray on the little table Zuko had in the middle of the room. The man sat down and began to pour the tea. The prince joined him without a word. “So,” said Iroh. “I know the Avatar was not what we first expected. A 12-year-old boy, never less an airbender, is a person I never thought I would see in my lifetime.” Iroh gave Zuko am poignant look as the prince sipped his tea. “Now that you have spent time with him, and gotten to know his companions, what do you think of them?”

Zuko looked down at his cup, the smooth liquid swirling and sending steam into his eyes. “They’re idiots.”

Iroh burst out laughing, obviously not expecting such a response from his nephew. Once he calmed down and took a sip of tea, he looked to Zuko to explain.

“It’s like they don’t even know a war is happening. They talk and eat and go shopping. The Avatar is learning waterbending from an obvious novice, and they have no respect for others or honor to speak of. They stumble blindly from one situation to the next without any strategy or real skills at all.”

“Sounds like they are young children,” Said Iroh. “Children thrown into a war without any help from others, or a guiding hand to show them the next steps in life.” He took a long swig of tea. “As for the novice, I often find that teaching is one of the best ways to learn, not only about others, but about one’s self. It sounds as though the Avatar has no other option than to learn along with his friends, rather than from a master, as his previous incarnations have.”

Zuko huffed. “They’re still dishonorable children. Now that I know the Avatar’s knowledge is limited, he should be easy to hunt down and capture.”

Iroh ignored the second half of Zuko’s remark. “So dishonorable that they saved you from a crumbling temple, fed you, and asked you no questions about your plans or reasons for chasing them.”

A thick silence fell over the two, and Iroh sincerely hoped that Zuko was taking in his words properly. The young man was always so tense, wound up with his mission and desires. He never stopped, never rested until Iroh forced him or the boy worked himself to exhaustion. The Avatar and his friends could do Zuko some good; show him there was more to life than war and duty. Though duty was important, Zuko still had to learn that his duty was not to his Firelord, but to his people and himself.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, when a knocking came from the door. “What is it?” Zuko snapped, standing to a tension. The captain of the ship entered and bowed. “Forgive me, Prince Zuko, Sir Iroh, but we’ve received news of an Avatar spotting in the village of Kor-Ki.”

“We will sail there at once.” Said Zuko, any hope for a quiet contemplation of Iroh’s words gone for the time being. The prince was back on his warpath, and Iroh figured it would take another kidnapping on the Avatar’s behalf to pull him off it once more.

Landing in Kor-Ki, Zuko wondered why the Avatar would ever come to such a small, rundown costal town. There was maybe a dozen or so houses in total. It reminded him of the Southern Water Tribe actually, all small and full of more children than grown men. Zuko had learned from that experience, he now knew better than to go in and intimidate entire villages. Especially if the Avatar really was here. That knuckle head would do anything to protect people, especially kids. He was too soft to let people get hurt, not that Zuko would hurt anyone. He just wanted the Avatar. He wanted his honor.

Zuko, Iroh, and a small band of five firebenders made their way through the village, starting at the market.

Despite being a trading village, the market was only about four stalls long. A grain merchant, a farmer, a textile company, and a fisherman. Iroh, as usual, struck up a far too long conversation with each of them. Much to their disappointment, no one new anything at the market, though Zuko feared it may be because him and his crew were too intimidating. The Fire Nation was meant to be respected, not feared. Fear could make people do stupid things, like further disrespect a man’s honor to the point of banishment. Zuko had been too afraid to fight his father, and it had only led to more suffering.

“Zuko.” The prince looked over at his uncle, pulled from his thoughts. “This lovely woman says that the Moon Flowers are going to be in bloom this week. We should stay for the festivities.”

“We have no time for flowers, Uncle. We have to focus on finding the Avatar.” Zuko turned to the woman holding a basket full of colorful flora. “Have you seen a young bald monk travel through here? Or maybe a young girl and boy dressed in blue? The boy carries a boomerang and the girl has strange hair loopies.” The woman shook her head, tugging at her ear as she looked to Iroh.

“She is deaf, Zuko, and cannot understand what you just said. You may need to work on your pronunciation.” Iroh turned to the woman with a kind smile and began making small gestures with his hands. The woman responded in turn, moving her hands a bit slower than Iroh, clearly so that the man didn’t miss anything. He nodded before turning back to Zuko. “She hasn’t seen anyone of that sort come through here, but she thinks maybe the old man living up on the mountain may know more.”

“Let’s go then.” Zuko marched off with his men while Iroh bowed in respect to the deaf woman.

After a short trek up the local hill, Zuko started knocking excessively on the door of a short shack overgrown with plants. Iroh and the others sat back patiently, everyone knowing better than to get between Zuko and his Avatar.

“Come out!” Zuko finally snapped. “We have questions for you about the Avatar!”

The door flew open to reveal a man, grinning from ear to ear. He was old and skinny, with a white beard cut short. His robes were red, and in a simple style. A banished Fire Nation citizen? No, they always took care to hide, starting by getting rid of the very clothing he was wearing. This was something else, this man wasn’t afraid to show that he was Fire Nation in an Earth Kingdom colony. He wasn’t a soldier, clearly. He was far too frail looking. Could he be…a tourist? An immigrant?

“Did you say you were here to see the Avatar, young man?” He asked, that big grin still plastered on his face.

“Yes I-.”

He cut Zuko off and gave him a once over. “From the Fire Nation to I see! Good, good! I’d hoped the news would get around.”

“Grandad, stop!” Whined a girl. She came into the doorway. A small, lean girl with dark grey eyes and light brown hair. She was a descendant of the Air Nomads then, probably a non-bender judging by how she was still alive. There wasn’t much of Fire Nation history that Zuko cared to remember from his school days, or if he did the details were fuzzy, but one event that always sat in his brain was how Sozin started the war. He attacked all four of the Air Temples at once. He defeated hundreds in battle and killed hundreds more to try and draw the Avatar out. Zuko wondered how many Avatars had lived and died hiding from the Fire Nation during this war. Had there really been one fighting to protect Ba Sing Se years ago the first time the Fire Nation tried to take it? Or a waterbender that escaped the raids on the Southern Water Tribe? Maybe Air Nomads had smuggled their kind to hide in the other 3 nations to ensure the Avatar cycle wouldn’t be broken.

“Stop telling everyone I’m the Avatar!” The girl’s words shocked and infuriated Zuko.

“ _This_ is who you meant when claiming you found the Avatar!?” Heat radiated off the prince, and when he felt his uncle’s hand on his shoulder, he blew smoke out his nose, letting his anger out with it as best he could. The calming techniques Iroh had tried teaching him did come in handy every now and then. The small family lurched back at the sight of Zuko’s firebending. Iroh jumped in quickly.

“What a lovely home you two have! May we come in for a cup of tea? You can tell us all about your granddaughter being the Avatar.”

The grandfather nodded and stepped aside to let them in. Within a few minutes he and his granddaughter were sitting with Iroh and Zuko, laughing at one of the Dragon of the West’s jokes as Zuko’s men went back to the ship. “So,” said Iroh at last. “Why have you been calling this lovely lady the Avatar?”

“Well because she is!” He cried.

“Grandad!” The girl smiled bashfully. “He means I play the part of the Avatar, or at least I will once it’s in production.”

“Production?” Zuko asked.

“My little Haia had been accepted into the Ember Island Players!” The grandfather smiled once again. Zuko suppressed a groan. He hated their plays. They were just so…cheesy and over the top.

“There are really going to be plays about the Avatar?” He asked. Why would anyone make a play about a traitor? Why would the Fire Nation in particular make a play about one of their biggest enemies? When he asked as much the old man raised his hands in defense. “A comedy I can assure you! All in good fun. Of course, that doesn’t mean my girl won’t be incredible in it regardless. She’s out visiting me here while she gets into the spirit of being an airbender-she’s a nonbender like me of course, but that doesn’t mean she can’t emulate the idea of one.”

“That’s very interesting.” Said Iroh. “I’m sure she will be lovely. Can I ask why you both do not live in the Fire Nation, where Haia will be performing?”

“Oh,” said the man. “Because I was banished.”

“Yes, thank you.” Zuko stood abruptly “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going now.” The prince shooed his uncle out of the small hut and back down the hill as the shadows of evening swept over the landscape. “That was a complete waste of time.” Zuko grumbled.

Iroh was silent for a long moment. He hated how forlorn his nephew looked. The boy needed some hope, especially after finding someone so like his old self in that little hut. That’s when Iroh remembered the deaf woman. Iroh stood up a little straighter, and walked with purpose towards the not-so-distant hills. “Come, nephew, there is something I wish for you to see.”

Under normal circumstances, Zuko wouldn’t insisted on returning to the ship after such a failure, but something in his uncle’s voice gave him pause. He wasn’t the overly goofy, tea loving old man he’d been the last few years Zuko had been traveling with him. This was the calm, all-knowing Iroh Zuko remembered from childhood. The confidence that rolled off him was that of a seasoned military leader, and so Zuko followed him.

He led the boy along a narrow, but well-worn path through the woods. The leaves of trees brushed Zuko as they passed, annoying him. He swatted them away before tripping over a stone. “Ugh, where are you taking us, uncle?”

“We are here.” Iroh stopped at a small incline overlooking a vast valley, with what looked like the whole village beyond it, all gathered with lanterns and blankets. The field was dark, and looked uneventful in the dark evening as the last sliver of sunlight faded away.

“Why are we here?” Zuko whispered. He didn’t know why he felt the need to be quiet.

Iroh sat down in the soft grass. “Sometimes, Prince Zuko, in order to find the correct answer to a question, you must wait for that answer to present itself. Otherwise you will find yourself stumbling blindly through the darkness.” Zuko huffed and sat down next to his uncle, arms crossed.

They sat in silence as the moon rose in the sky, partially blocked by clouds as it crested the horizon over the beach-side of the coast. Zuko quickly grew board. “I still don’t understand why-oh.” As he watched, the moon rose above the clouds and cast a cool light over the valley. Hundreds upon thousands of pale white and blue Moon Flowers blossomed in the valley. A breeze washed through the flowers, making them sway and turning the whole landscape into a shimmering ocean.

Zuko was so taken aback by the scene he almost didn’t notice the townsfolk, up and waving flags decorated as fish and other sea creatures. Far down in the middle of them were the old man and his granddaughter, laughing like they were the only two in the world.

“That man found happiness.” Zuko said, breaking the silence between him and his uncle. “He’s banished, dishonored, yet he’s happy.”

“And what do you think of that?” Iroh asked.

“He’s as foolish as the Avatar and his friends.”

“Foolishness is not the root of happiness, Zuko. It is understanding.” Zuko was quiet as Iroh took a deep breath of air. One could smell the smooth, crisp scent of the Moon Flowers, even up the hill as they were.

“Why did they feed me?”

“Hm?”

“The Avatar.” Zuko looked at his uncle. “They didn’t ask me any questions, or even demand I stop following them. They were…nice to me.”

“I will not claim to know the mind of the Avatar, but it seems as though he and his friends are not the monstrous rebels the Fire Nation paints them as. It may be that they did not mistreat you because it is not in their nature to be cruel. Should we find them, and you have an opportunity to speak with them, perhaps you should ask them some questions of your own. Understand them, as you yet do not.”

“Why do you always talk in riddles?”

Iroh sighed, but smiled at his young nephew. “Do not worry about it. Let’s go back to the ship. I could use a good cup of tea.”

“Uncle, you always want a cup of tea!”


	4. S1: E13 The Blue Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry this took so long, but thank you all for being so patient. 
> 
> After watching episode 12 (several times) I’ve decided there’s really nothing I can improve on or want to change as it’s really the perfect episode in terms of explaining the characters’ motivations a little more in depth than before. So I’m skipping to one I know a lot of people love to see, The Blue Spirit.

Well, at least he knew they’d changed course.

Zuko was pouring over maps in his chambers, mapping out where the Avatar might be next. He and his friends had flown right over them after the storm, and after Zuko’s ship had been repaired he was hot on their tail once again. He would capture them, in time, but there was one new obstacle in his way. One with far more man-power and money than Zuko could boast. Zhao. According to the ship route logs he was on an island not far from here, and right in the path the Avatar was heading in. The absolute last thing Zuko could allow was for someone else to find and capture his target.

Though he doubted Zhao was aware of his position. According to reports Zhao had gone there to request use of the Yu Yan archers. It was no secret that they were the perfect hunters; fast, and silent with perfect accuracy in almost any situation. If they were on Zhao’s side, he’d have the Avatar in weeks. They could probably kill that giant fluffy bison the kid traveled with in seconds. Zuko wouldn’t allow that. Capturing the Avatar that is; t’s not like he cared about the bison, no matter how soft or warm it was sleeping next to it. And it’s not like Zuko had started squeezing himself between pillows and thick blankets to replicate the feeling.

Regardless, Zuko needed to know if Zhao had the Yu Yan archers with him or not. To do that he needed intel no one would willingly give him. Meaning it was time to get stealthy.

  
If nothing else, Zuko needed to hide his identity when going to the Fire Nation base. And while he didn’t have much on his ship, there was one item he’d kept hidden. Tucked behind his clothes in his trunk was one of his mother’s theater masks she’d collected over the years. His mom had always loved the theater for some reason, and collected a mask from every play they’d ever been to. Except this one was different. Zuko had traced the origins to a small Earth Kingdom town a few leagues inland from the eastern coast. It was one of the first places he’d visited after getting banished, looking for any sign of his mother. There hadn’t been, of course, but Zuko had kept the mask anyway. It seemed rather one of a kind, with a blue face and white tusks. He hated the idea of damaging it, but it was all he had for a disguise. He also knew better than to use firebending at the compound, since it was a dead giveaway that he was Fire Nation. Instead, he took his dual swords. The swordsmen Piandao had made Zuko forge them himself when he was 12. The sword is an extension of the body, he’d said, and thus an extension of you, young prince. Let your blade represent you in your entirety, and it will never fail you. That trip had been one of Zuko’s favorite excursions with his uncle. Though now he understood it had mainly been a distraction the man had devised to take Zuko’s mind off finding his mother after her disappearance. Piandao had been a respectable man all the same.  
…  
Zuko was going over maps with his ship’s captain in the wheel room while his Uncle played Pai Sho with some crewmates. He was winning, of course.

  
Zuko would capture them, in time, but for now had to focus on his next move instead. If nothing else he had something Zhao didn’t, maneuverability. With such a small ship and no other responsibilities, Zuko could travel much faster and farther than Zhao himself could. The Avatar and his friends were tricky, and what’s more, Zuko didn’t know how to feel about hunting all of them. He needed the Avatar, sure, but the other two were simply repaying the favor, right? The Avatar had protected their village, so Katara and Sokka were acting as traveling companions in return. Or at least that’s as much as Zuko had been able to work out in his head. Historically Avatars often had a gang of bodyguards and advisors that accompanied them in their travels. As foolish as the WaterTribe siblings seemed, he doubted the Avatar had had many options at the time.

“We haven’t been able to pick up the Avatar’s trail since the storm,” The Captain explained. “But if we continue heading Northeast….” The Captain was cut off with the arrival of a much bigger, much hated other ship. Zhao’s ship. The metal monstrosity gliding up to Zuko’s ship with all the subtlety and grace of a wild rhino-goat in an armory.

“What do they want?” Zuko sneered.

“Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho.” Offered Iroh.  
…  
They did not want a game of Pai Sho. No, they wanted Zuko to hand over the hunt for the Avatar to Zhao of all people. For what it was worth, Uncle Iroh didn’t seem too concerned with the idea.

“Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him.” He said, placing his winning piece against Aldaba, the assistant engineer.

The thought of handing over a single piece of his hard-earned information made Zuko’s blood boil hotter than dragon fire. “I’ve got nothing to report to Zhao.” He spat, refusing to use the man’s new title. “Now get off my ship and let us pass.”

“Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area.”

“Off my ship!” Zuko snapped. It was all he could do to stop from catching fire. How dare Zhao, or any Fire Nation member suddenly take interest in Zuko’s mission, simply because it was now known to be possible? Zuko had done what no other Fire Nation soldier could do for 100 years, and now the likes of Zhao thought he could just swoop in and take the prize? Not gonna happen.

As always, Iroh didn’t seem very interested. “Excellent! I take the pot.” He said, scooping up the shipmates’ money, much to their dismay. “But you are all improving!” He encouraged. “I’m certain you will win if we play again.” The look on his face showed that they very much would not win, but Iroh had a reputation for giving most of the money back through “gracious players” bonuses, so there really was very little harm in playing again. It was the joy of the game and cheeky schemes he was after, not coin.

  
The second those henchmen were off his ship, Zuko released his anger the only effective way he knew how. Training. Fire was fueled by anger and determination, and Zuko had plenty of both. Sometimes throwing fire into the sky was the only thing that could make him feel better.

“Is everything ok?” Asked his uncle. Had he ignored that entire conversation earlier? “It’s been almost an hour.” Iroh continued. “And you haven’t given the men an order.”  
“I don’t care what they do.” Zuko snapped. Could his uncle, the great Dragon of the West, really be this oblivious? Zhao was an admiral, now with twice the man power and money that Zuko could ever boast in his current position. Not to mention that the Yu Yan archers were his now, and with the promotion in rank he could get anything he wanted from any Fire Nation colony in existence.

“Don’t give up hope yet.” His uncle encouraged. “You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.”

“How, Uncle? With Zhao’s resources, it’s just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar!” Zuko fell into despair, looking out over the vast ocean that had been his home for nearly three years. Was this going to be his life now? Sailing around from port to port. An aimless, banished wanderer? “My honor, my throne, my country-I’m about to lose them all.”

Iroh put a comforting hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You are strong, Prince Zuko. And I know you will succeed in life because of your determination and skills. Zhao may have more people working for him now, but he seeks only glory, and glory is often one’s downfall. It is by having humility, and looking outside oneself, that yields the best outcome.”  
Outside oneself, well, Zuko knew one version of “himself” that may be able to help him. “Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko said. “I’m going to go rest now.”  
…  
Without the Yu Yan archer’s standing guard, getting into the fortress was so easy it was laughable. Zhao most likely had them out hunting for fresh meat, as was Zhao’s custom. Zuko remembered that much from when the general had visited the palace once. He’d eaten a whole bull-hog by himself. If he had the archers doing that, it meant he’d captured the Avatar as Zuko thought he would. And having the man shout it at full volume to his soldiers was a big confirmation.

So, the Avatar is your prisoner, ay Zhao? Well, I’ll fix that. Zuko thought. If nothing else the screaming and chanting helped cover Zuko’s movements, and distracted most of the guards.

He took out one in a hallway, knowing the biggest holding cell was around the corner, no doubt with even more guards. He swung down from the ceiling and hit the man over the head. Turns out that was a bad move, because while the man was knocked unconscious and fell into the side room as Zuko intended, his helmet also fell off and went clanking down the corridor. Zuko had just enough time to stop panicking before the next guard came around the corner. Chaining him to the ceiling was really the only option, since he couldn’t afford to firebend in this place. Zuko took out two other guards and stole a water bucket from the floor. Evidently, they had a leak in the ceiling.

After soaking and knocking out the last guard, Zuko faced the prison door. The Avatar had to be in here, it was the only place to safely guard him away from others. Zuko took a step forward, only to hear a loud croak in protest. He looked down to see a brown frog, half frozen, limping its way across the floor with about a dozen of its buddies.

  
“Frogs?” Zuko shook his head. What was Zhao going to the Avatar with frogs? Either way Zuko opened the door to find the monk tied up and beaten. He looked scared and confused. That’s when it hit Zuko what he was doing. What was he thinking!? He was saving the enemy! This was insane, exactly what would he do once he had the Avatar? He couldn’t announce that he’d captured him. Zhao would come forward and say Zuko stole him from the real hero of the Fire Nation. No, he couldn’t keep him, but could he really let the Avatar go? Forcing himself to chase the boy for that much longer?

Zuko looked at the scared child in front of him. No, he had to save him. But nothing said the Avatar had to be happy about it. Zuko swung his swords in a dramatic and dangerous pattern, scaring the monk out of his wits. That would have to be Zuko’s consolation prize.

He cut off the Avatar’s shackles and stalked away towards the door.  
“Who are you? What’s going on?” The Avatar cried in that voice that was too young and innocent for Zuko to want to process. “Are you hear to rescue me?”

  
Zuko’s blood ran cold. Yes, he was…. saving, this little monk. He gestured for the Avatar to follow him. “I’ll…take that as a yes.” The boy said, trailing behind Zuko like a lost puppy. They got all the way to their first turn when Zuko noticed the boy wasn’t behind him. Then he heard him.

“My frogs! Come back! Stop thawing out!”

So those were his? Why? Zuko wanted to yell at him for being so loud. Was he trying to get recaptured? The Prince matched back and grabbed the tiny monk by his collar, dragging him off to freedom.

“Wait!” He cried in protest. “My friends need to suck on those frogs!”

What the Agni was this kid saying!? Sucking on frogs? Was that an airbender thing or an Avatar thing? No, he said his friends had to suck on them. An initiation maybe? No, it was probably a crazy monk thing…. hopefully. Sucking on frogs could give you warts on your uvula. Zuko had learned that the hard way after Azula had stuffed his mouth with them while he was sleeping. Even as a two-year-old she was evil.

Sneaking out of the fortress was significantly harder. All the guards were back on duty since Zhao’s speech was over, and the archers would no doubt be back soon. To his credit, once he’d given up frog hunting, the Avatar was a fair player at stealth. They were halfway up one of the walls when the alarm sounded. Zhao had realized the Avatar was missing.  
“The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!”

This was bad. They’d barely gotten over the first wall with the rope. Now what? That’s when the Avatar overtook him. “Stay close to me.”

Close to him!? What was he going to do? Throw frogs at them? It’s at that point the Avatar devastated an entire line of men with a gust of wind. Oh yeah, bending. Only Zuko couldn’t use it right now. He had to take out a few stragglers that attacked him while the Avatar kept going, running at what Zuko knew wasn’t his full speed.

The Prince found himself quickly surrounded. At least the Avatar had gotten away though, without anyone to worry about Zuko didn’t have to hold back. At least that’s what he thought, until the monk came charging in with a broken spear to try and save him. Again, clearing the field in seconds. Zuko was tempted to thank him, until he launched Zuko himself.

Every cuss his mother had ever told him not to say ran through his head before landing on top of the wall. Oh, the monk was helping him now. He rolled into a standing position and prepared to fight all the guards on the wall, but two legs no bigger than Zuko’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up and over the next wall. Was the Avatar flying without his bison? Nope, he was just spinning that stick he’d stollen really fast. A spear came out of the darkness and Zuko sliced at it. The guards bellow were throwing weapons at them.

He sliced and kicked as best he could, but the Avatar seemed keener to avoid and evade than fight anyone. But where were the archers? The boys crash-landed on yet another wall. Had there been this many coming in? No time to think about it, more guards were coming.

The Avatar proved both a good distraction to the enemy and a good combat partner, taking out twice what Zuko could in half the time. He almost started to think they could win, until they got the ladders. The Avatar made quick work of them, then grabbed some of the ladders. “Take this!” He said. Zuko barely had time to reach before the boy jumped off the wall. Zuko thought he was crazy, then the Avatar called out. “Jump on my back!”

Ok, the Avatar was definitely crazy, but there was no time to argue or get left behind. Zuko jumped, and soon found himself gliding over to the next wall with ease. Huh, so the boy was smarter than he looked. It was going well, until a soldier set the last ladder on fire. The Avatar jumped, but couldn’t hold onto the wall, and neither could Zuko. Together they plummeted down onto the cold ground, but the fight wasn’t over.

Soldiers surrounded them and shot a wave of fire at them. It was just as engulfing at it had been the first time someone had sent fire at Zuko with the intent to harm him. To his surprise, the Avatar jumped between Zuko and the flames, surrounding them instead in a vortex of cold air. That’s when Zhao’s voice rang out amongst the crowd. “Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive.”

Aha, that was right. If the Avatar died Zhao would have to start his search all over again, and he didn’t have the time for that. But Zuko did. He grabbed the Avatar, put both blades to his throat, and stared Zhao down, daring him to take one step closer to Zuko’s Avatar.

Evidently, Zhao wasn’t willing to call his bluff. Through grit teeth, he gave the order. “Open the gate.”

“Admiral, what are you doing?” His lieutenant whispered.

“Let them out.” Zhao looked ready to implode, and that gave Zuko more satisfaction than any firebending move he would ever learn. “Now!”

Zuko didn’t dare let the Avatar go, not even when they were eighteen flying bison away from the front gate. He knew Zhao had to up to something. They were so close to freedom, but there was no way Zhao didn’t have something up his sleeve. That’s when he remembered the archers.

An arrow, blunt but painful, came flying out of the front watch tower. It rang like a bell off Zuko’s mask. And the world went dark.

Zuko wasn’t sitting in the thrown room. Or, at least he wasn’t in his father’s throne room. No, this was his mothers. The old tree next to the turtle-duck pond in the garden. It had been her favorite spot, so Zuko had always dubbed it her throne. He was reclined again something soft, something breathing. He looked back to see a giant red dragon had wrapped around the trunk of the tree, which for some reason now sprouted tea leaves and papaya, Zuko’s favorite fruit. The Prince looked down into the pond. At first, it was his own face staring back at him.

Then, slowly, his eyes turned purple, and then a pale, nearly translucent blue. His skin grew darker, and his face got closer. Zuko jumped back as the WaterTribe siblings immerged from the water, both smiling softly like his mother used to. They sat on either side of him like they were all old friends. They both looked up, and Zuko followed their gazes up into the tallest branches of the tree. There sat the Avatar, happy looking as always. He drifted down on a breeze and sat next to Zuko too, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. “Caught me.” He said gently, again in that voice that was far too young for someone who was supposed to be old and wise. Yet the grey swirls of his irises held so many lifetimes.

A laugh shook the ground. Zuko looked across the pond to see his uncle sipping tea, and the pond was now somehow small enough for the man to reach across it and hand both Katara and Sokka their own cups of jasmine. “Foolishness is not the root of happiness, Zuko. It is understanding.”

Zuko’s vision tunneled inward, and when he opened his eyes again, lush green trees reached up into the sky. The pain in his head told him this was reality. He looked over to see the Avatar, still covered in mud, sitting in a fetal position. Without prompting, he spoke. “You know what the worst part about being born over 100 years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon.” He got a dreamy look on his face. “The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together.” The boy looked away, but Zuko could hear the tremble in his voice. “He was one of the best friends I ever had… And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you.” He looked Zuko in the eye. “If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?”

Zuko should have sent a plume of fire right at the boy’s head, but he couldn’t do it. He had the strength, but no drive. Instead, he asked questions. “Why…didn’t you-“ Zuko’s throat was so dry he doubled over in a coughing fit. The Avatar hopped down from the root he was sitting on and offered him a skin full of water. The Prince accepted and drank it without thinking. It could be poisoned. He spat it out immediately, making the monk cringe.

“Sorry, does it taste that bad? I found it in some temple ruins nearby. It’s funny, it looks a lot like Katara’s water skin.”

Zuko took another tentative sip. “No, it…it tastes fine.”

“It’s really cold huh?” The boy said. “Did you know frogs are frozen at the bottom of the river?”

“I-what?”

“Not important. Why did you rescue me?”

“To…” Zuko could attack him right now, but then he wouldn’t get any answers. “Capture you? Later?”

The boy cocked his head to the side. “You’re weird.”

“You’re the one walking around with half frozen frogs in your pockets.” Zuko snapped.

“Hey! Those are for my friends.”

“Your friends are weird too. You have no idea how to treat a prisoner.”

The boy looked confused. “We don’t have prisoners.”

“You kidnapped me on the winter solstice.”

“I-ok we saved you from getting crushed under rubble. We didn’t mean to kidnap you.”

“Why?” Zuko asked. “It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of me! I would’ve stopped hunting you for good after that! Who saves and kidnaps and takes their enemy shopping!?”  
“Um we do? Besides I don’t really think of you as an enemy, or a prisoner. I mean you’re rude and really persistent, but you’re not really a bad guy. Zhao? He threatened to torture me, he’s a bad guy. But you? You’re just kinda…annoying.”

“Annoying!?” Zuko’s hands caught fire.

“Hey!” The boy ripped the waterskin from Zuko’s hands and patted out the fire. “See what I mean? Rude.”

“I am not annoying!” Zuko snapped.

“Ha! Your voice just got really high!”

“Did not!”

“It did it again!” The Avatar laughed.

“Why you little-“ Zuko shot a ball of fire at the Avatar, but the boy launched himself up into the trees and started hopping from branch to branch.

“Bye Zuko!” He called.  
…  
“Where have you been, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked as his nephew stomped across the ship. “You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.

“I’m going to bed. No disturbances.” Zuko ordered. He was exhausted, and what’s more, annoyed. The Avatar really didn’t think of him as a real threat? He’d show him, the Avatar better watch his back.  
…  
“Here,” Aang muttered. “Suck on these, they’ll make you feel better.”

“How was your trip Aang?” Sokka asked around a frozen frog. “Did you make any new friends?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Aang buried his face in Appa’s fur, and went to sleep.


End file.
